kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiner
Reiner is a part of CDI's 511th Shock Corps. Early Life Reiner's early life is believed to have been troubled, as he exhibits distinct traits for children that were orphaned at a young age. The motto he lives by gives a distinct insight to this idea as he is heard saying "The Galaxies most dangerous and unpredictable people are the ones with nothing to lose, and everything to gain. As they grow up believing nothing is safe, and they have long come to terms with the fact death is not something to be feared." Regardless of how long anyone has known Reiner, they've all stonewalled when it comes to revealing his past. Actions during the Helghan Civil War During the Battle of Konstantine the CDI pick up communications indicating that a Najenmik force was discovered behind militant lines, and they have been pinned by the numerically superior force. Iliya, seeing this as a quick way to gain loyalist favor, dispatches Reiner's Shock Corps to offer assistance. Iliya also urges Reiner to remain as discreet as possible due to the heavy presence of Salem's militant forces. After three days of weaving around sensors and sentry forces, Reiners team successfully makes planetfall, inserting onto the last known position of the Najenmik. As militant forces are slowly gaining ground towards the building the Najenmik are hunkered down in, four drop pods smash into the courtyard in front of the building, leaving the militants dazed and confused. As the firefight ensues the Najenmik are left uncertain as to who they should be shooting, for they have no idea who this new force is, and instead opt to use the commotion to retreat from the building. During the firefight Reiners VI alert him of the groups movements, and he breaks off to engage. Upon moving around the corner of a ruined storefront, Reiner's suit informs him of a potential threat, and he digs his shield arm into the ground, deflecting a Najenmik petrusite round. Before the Najenmik can follow up with a second shot however, Reiner calls out to the shooter, putting his hands up to show no hostility. Speaking quickly, he informs the Najenmik team that they have come to help extract them, and they wish to ally with the loyalists in the civil war. The Najenmik seem to hesitantly agree, and begin to move back to Reiner's teams location. They set up a small perimeter to hold out for extract, but they encounter a larger than expected unit. The evac ship eventually reaches the team, but is unable to land, forcing the Najenmik and their Shock Corp allies to make a dangerous boarding maneuver. During said manuever, one of the Najenmik are hit and Reiner swings around to shield him, taking a hit to his vertical thrusters and forcing him to the ground. Knowing he can't make the jump nor risk the ship landing, Reiner motions for the ship to take off and gives his UDQ mech the order to hold a defensive pattern. He deploys a personal bulwark energy shield, loads a magazine, and prepares for the final fight. With ammo low, and his power supply failing the VI of the UDQ notes the situation, as well as the elevated levels of Cortisol, and Norepinephrine in Reiner. The VI communicates that he has a 35% chance to survive, but a 85% chance if the UDQ sets its core to melt down, and serve as cover for Reiners retreat. Reluctant to give the order Reiner holds his ground, and ignores the VI. The VI persists, and eventually convinces Reiner, that dying during this battle would only hinder the CDIs plan to finally establish itself in the galaxy. Reiner finally gives the order, downloads the VI to his helmet, gathers his remaining supplies, and retreats. The detonation leaves a blue hued mushroom cloud, which is noted by the garrisoned loyalists at one of the evacuation centers. The garrison commander gives the order for an ATAC to recon the site of the explosion, and report back. Investigating the site the ATAC begins transmitting a live feed of Reiner, who to the garrison is an entity of interest, since he is observed killing multiple of Salem's troops, and bashing through hard cover while sprinting. An Overlord drop ship is prepped, and is sent to rendezvous with the ATAC. While the drop ship can maintain a visual on Reiner, but despite its presence he still maintains full sprint and shows no signs of slowing. Keen on bringing him in the crew spools up one of the Scylla miniguns, and lets off a burst alongside him. Reiner begins to slow, eventually sitting down on pieces of rubble, and waits for the drop ship to land. While the crew noted the bulkiness of the armor, they only realize the scale of it upon meeting this mystery soldier up close, as the seven foot tall standard for Helghast troops is overshadowed by the near ten foot tall silhouette. Hesitant and guarded, they approach Reiner with weapons drawn, Reiner then stows his chaingun, and raises his hands as a sign of good faith. Aboard the drop ship, Reiner attempts to ease the tension by making conversation, and cracking jokes, but is only met with silence as the crew remains vigilant. Upon landing at the garrison the commander introduces himself, apologizes for the rough introduction to his forces, and is led to a small garrison inside the fort to be interrogated. After a few hours the two establish their shared interests, and the commander is made aware that his Najenmik team was not lost in combat, and were evacuated. As a sign of good faith the commander allows the CDI craft to land at the port, and move about as the team saw fit in exchange for any information they gather on the militants. By the end of the night many loyalist commanders are informed of a new potential ally, and morale is boosted in garrisons across Konstantine. Personality and Traits Known Augmentations Gallery Category:Fan Made Characters